


you gave me hope, i gave you my life

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Broken Luke, Cashton, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Murder, Physical Abuse, Protective Michael, Sad, Sad Luke, Sad Michael, Scared Luke, Sexual Abuse, Smut, fragile Luke, luke is always hurt, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boy's left side of his face badly bruised, and his lip was busted and bleeding. His feathery blonde hair was stained with red, which Michael assumed was blood. "Don't take me back," The boy sobbed. "I tried to run. P—Please, help m—me!" And he clutched Michael'a sweater sleeve tightly. Michael could feel his fear just through one touch.Or,The one where Luke runs away from an abusive home and runs into Michael. For some reason, Michael can't help but feel he needs to protect the delicate boy.





	1. broken and bruised

"Close the shop up nice and good, got it Clifford?" Feldmann ordered Michael. 

"Got it, sir!" Michael called back and watched as his boss left the music store in a hurry to get to a date with his wife. 

Michael grinned to himself as he rearranged a couple music books on a messy shelf and fixed a guitar that was hanging crookedly on the wall. The reason he was smiling was very— _sad_. He was going to get the apartment to himself, away from Ashton and Calum. Sure, it was only one night, but Michael was more than glad to be free of their constant fucking. 

"Fuck, yeah." Michael whispered to himself as he fist bumped a poster of Green Day. 

The last thing Michael had to do was take out the trash in the employee's, which was one of the grossest things Michael has smelled besides his own dirty clothing. 

He hated the eeriness of taking out the trash at night. It reminded him of some sort of horror movie. 

Michael winced at the putrid smell of the garbage as he opened it and quickly threw his trash in it. He was going to speed back inside the shop, but was stopped by a small whimper. He knew it wasn't a dog or cat.

It was the whimper of a human. 

He took a step back and located the source of the noise behind a pile of boxes and trash. A boy was there, and he was injured badly. It looked as if someone beat him mercilessly. The boy wasn't whimpering, he was crying. 

Michael was quick to rush to his aid. "Hey, a—are you okay?" He stammered as he dropped to his knees to be face to face with the stranger. 

The boy's left side of his face badly bruised, and his lip was busted and bleeding. His feathery blonde hair was stained with red, which Michael assumed was blood. 

"Don't take me back," The boy sobbed. "I tried to run. P—Please, help m—me!" And he clutched Michael'a sweater sleeve tightly. Michael could feel his fear just through one touch. 

"Hey, hey," Michael shushed the boy. "After I close up the shop, I'll drive you to the hospital—" 

"No!" The boy cried out. "He'll be waiting for me there." 

Michael calmed the boy once more, "Okay, okay. How about you wait in the shop while I organize everything, then I'll take you to my apartment." 

The boy nodded timidly. 

As Michael led the boy inside, he noticed how his jeans were ripped unnaturally and that his skinny arms contained bruises like someone was holding on to them too hard. He also took notice in the way he shivered and rubbed his arms to gain warmth. 

Michael was quick to remove his sweater and handed it to the boy. 

"I—I shouldn't," He rejected Michael'a offer. "I don't deserve it." 

"Of course you do," Michael said and forced the boy to put on his black sweater. "I didn't get your name, by the way." 

"It's Luke." 

Michael smiled softly, "Well Luke, I'm Michael." 

The black sweater engulfed Luke's upper half in an adorable manner. Michael thought he was cute despite the purple and blue bruises littering his fair skin. 

Michael allowed Luke to relax in the comfort of the employee room until he finished locking up everything. 

They left through the back door. 

"Are you okay, Luke?" Michael asked him.   Luke stopped in front of the car and looked down at his beat up converse guiltily. 

"I don't want to bother you," Luke said shamefully. "I'm such a burden." 

"You're hurt," said Michael with an eye roll as he opened the passenger door for Luke. "Do you think I'll just leave you by yourself?" 

Luke played with the hem of Michael's sweater and avoided his gaze, "You should've." 

Michael sighed, "You're coming with me, whether you think you're a waste of space or not. I'm not going to let you get even more hurt out here or get taken by some creep." 

Finally, Luke complied and slid into the passenger seat. Michael got into the driver seat and grinned triumphantly at Luke. 

"Any specific band of singer you like?" Michael questioned Luke. 

"I—I don't know," Luke shrugged. "I don't know what it sounds like anymore." 

"You're missing out, dude!" Michael almost shouted, but toned it down for Luke's sake. "Calm or crazy?"

"Calm, I guess?" Luke said, confused.

Michael plugged the auxiliary cord into his phone and gave Luke a smooth look, "Just wait, and your ears will be in heaven." 

The sound of Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends filled the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. 

"This band is great," Michael told Luke as he began to drive. "They always put me in such a great mood." 

Billie Joe Armstrong's vocals always calmed Michael's nerves ever since high school. Overall, the band could always prepare him for everything. 

"It's.." Luke seemed to have lost words. "Nice." 

Michael chuckled at Luke's lack of knowledge, "How do you forget what music sounds like anyways?" 

Luke cast his blue eyes to the passing scenery outside of the window, "I'm just very sheltered." 

It was an obvious lie, but Michael wasn't going to push him. 

In a couple more minutes, he pulled into a parking spot in front of the apartment complex he lived in. It wasn't fancy, but it was home. And he loved home. 

"So, why won't you let me take you to a hospital? And who's this person you were talking about?"

Michael asked Luke once they were settled in. 

Luke was getting comfy on the couch with a wool blanket wrapped around him. His lip was no longer bleeding, but the left side of his face was still bruised. He also washed up and changed into clothes that Michael allowed him to have. 

"My boyfriend," Luke was terrified as he continued to speak. "H—He's been hurting me, and I did something he didn't like. He hurt me really bad tonight, then I ran." 

"Your boyfriend did this to you?" Michael was shocked. 

Luke nodded weakly and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, "Please don't make me go back." 

"Of course I won't let you go back," Michael said quickly. "You can stay the night, and maybe call your family." 

"My family?" 

"Yeah," said Michael. "It doesn't have to be your parents. You could always call aunties or uncles, maybe even brothers or sisters." 

Luke bit his lip, "They all hate me." 

"That's impossible," Michael blurted. "They're family." 

"It doesn't matter."

An awkward silence fell upon them after Luke's sad response. Michael has been noticing little things about Luke even though he was still a total stranger to him. He noticed that Luke was very jittery and caution about what he said or did. He noticed that Luke was also nervous about being given help as well, like he believed he was some kind of burden. Luke was also convinced that his family hated him.

"May I please get some rest?" Luke changed the topic and began to lay himself down on the coffee colored sofa.

"You don't have to sleep on that lumpy couch," Michael insisted. "You should take my bed."

"No," Luke refused. "I'm fine here. It's your bed, you sleep there."

"Well, good night," Michael said to Luke. "If you need water or anything, you're free to get it in the kitchen or ask me."

He bid another good night to Luke before he shut off the lights in the living room and headed to the comfort of his own room. Michael changed from his work clothes into his comfy pajamas, then immediately collapsed onto his bed tiredly.

Michael wanted to help Luke even though he barely knew him. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong urge to protect the fragile boy.

 


	2. closer

The next day, Michael wondered whether or not it was a good idea to leave a stranger in the house— _especially_ in the living room by their self.

He debated whether or not he should roll out of bed and check on Luke, or stay in bed for another ten minutes. Ultimately, he decides to bring the covers back over himself and sleep. His peaceful slumber was interrupted by the _very_ loud opening of his bedroom door.

"I saw that you brought someone home last night," It was Ashton's familiar, loud voice. "I don't know what you guys got down to last night, but you sure bruised him up."

Michael finally opened his eyes to look at Ashton, only to be blinded by the streaming rays of lights from the window.

"We didn't do anything," Michael explained and brought a hand up to his face to block the light. "He was really hurt and scared, so I let him stay here."

"So, you let a stranger stay in our apartment?"

"I did, and I know I shouldn't have—"

Ashton raised his pointer finger at Michael to silence him, "You sir, are such a noble man. Now Blondie will really fall in love with you since you're his hero, his savior, his knight in shining armor!" 

"His name is _Luke_ , and I don't think it works that way." said Michael. "Besides," He continued, "I'm still getting over a break up." 

"What break up?" Ashton asked as he rolled his eyes. "It's been centuries since you've dated someone and gotten laid!" 

"I was dating Cath. Remember the girl with the short black hair and hazel eyes?" 

Ashton tried to conceal a laugh, but ended up snorting instead. 

Michael shot his curly haired friend an annoyed glare before he fleed to the living room.

In the living room, he saw Calum talking to Luke. The blonde was playing with the hem of Michael's sweater shyly, and he kept biting his lip.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at the way Ashton's loud nature seem to clash with Luke's quiet one. However, Luke didn't seem very bothered by Ashton at all. He simply brushed off Ashton's loud outbursts and smiled weakly. 

"So, Luke," Ashton began coolly. "A little birdie told me you're available." 

"He has a boyfriend." Michael stated and watched as Luke winced at the mention. 

Calum looked at Ashton warningly, and Michael _knew_  that Calum knew the story about Luke's boyfriend. 

"C'mon, Ash," said Calum as he stood up from the couch and gave Luke a sympathetic glance. "Lets go, um, go." 

As soon as they left, Michael gave Luke a new awkward smile as if he was apologizing about the weirdness of his friends— specifically Ashton.

"Sorry about them," Michael muttered apologetically. "They're disgusting." 

"They're okay," Luke said quietly. "I like them, they're nice to me. I don't really deserve it."

"Why do you lessen yourself, Luke?"

Luke shrugged and avoided Michael's eyes, "Damien always told me that I should put myself under others."

"Damien is your boyfriend, right?" Michael asked and continued when Luke nodded, "He's wrong. I may not know you much, but you're cute and seem like a good person. You don't deserve that." 

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a little," Luke said and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Calum said I could if you said yes. I'll pay rent and anything you want me to do. I just don't want to go back to _him_." 

Michael would never reject a person in need due to his big heart. "Of course," Michael agreed. "You can stay as long as you need." 

"Thank you," Luke nearly whispered and looked at Michael with eyes full of tears. "You're my hero." 

 

* * *

 

The next few days were bland and repetitive. Though, Luke was a new addition to Michael's everyday life. When Michael would come home exhausted from work, Luke would be in the kitchen making something that smelled and tasted delicious. The same thing applied to Ashton and Calum, even though Ashton insisted that Luke didn't have to cook. But Luke would always say, _"You_ _guys saved me, it's the least I could do."_  

Luke and Ashton got on well, but Calum and Luke seemed to have gotten along even better. Michael also has grown quite fond of Luke. He had to admit that he found the blonde a bit cute. 

As Michael got to know Luke a bit more, he wondered what kind of monster would want to hurt the angel-like boy. 

Once again, Michael was coming home from work stressed. Customers seemed to be so adamant about arguing with him. This night, he came home late due to a mother refusing to leave the store until her daughter got the perfect violin. 

As he opened the door, Luke's cooking filled his nose like every night he came home. 

"Hey, Mike," greeted Calum calmly. "We all finished eating, but I think Luke made a plate for you." 

Ashton winked at Michael as he wrapped an arm around Calum and pulled him closer. Calum whined in protest but couldn't resist Ashton's warmth. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at the couple then at the tv, "You guys are watching a shitty kid movie, like always."  

"I happen to love Monsters Inc." Calum said defensively and buried his face into Ashton's neck. 

"Don't insult my babe." Ashton scolded Michael, who just rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen. 

There, he found Luke at the dinner table looking worried. In front of him was an untouched plate of chicken alfredo and another plate next to him as well. 

Upon Michael's arrival, Luke seemed to have brightened up. 

"You're home late tonight." He said with a small smile. 

"Yeah, I know," Michael chuckled a bit and collapsed into the seat next to Luke. "This woman— you wouldn't believe how stubborn she was. Anyways, why haven't you eaten yet?" 

Luke played with a noodle and twirled it around on his fork, "I thought I should wait for you, otherwise it would be rude." 

"Rude? You could've eaten with Calum and Ashton." 

"I shouldn't eat in front of others," Luke said and looked down, which was something he did too often. "Damien said  I look like a pig when I eat and never let me eat when his friends were home. If I did eat in front of them he would— h—he—" But Luke couldn't continue as he choked up and clutched his knees tightly. 

"Damien is a dick," Michael asserted. "He's not here, so do anything you want."

Luke stared at Michael. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Michael asked. 

"Damien would always make me wait for him to start eating." 

"I'm not Damien," said Michael. "Do as your little heart desires." 

Luke stared at Michael once more, but this time in adoration. 

He waited a bit before he took a large forkful of creamy chicken and noodles, and shoved it into his mouth. He made a small sigh of satisfaction, then the fork left his mouth. 

Michael totally disagreed with Damien. Luke looked like an angel when he ate. Michael began to believe that Luke was an _actual_ angel. 

The blonde seemed to have not noticed the way Michael was staring at him in adoration this time. Instead, he was stuffing his cute self with delicious chicken alfredo. 

When he caught Michael staring, he dropped his fork guiltily. 

"I'm sorry," Luke said as soon as he swallowed his chewed food. "I—I didn't know you wished to speak with me." 

"Don't apologize," Michael grinned. "I'm just tired and zoning out." 

And Michael shoved a forkful of noodles in his mouth to make Luke feel better. As expected, Luke smiled a bit and continued to eat. 

As they ate together peacefully, Michael swore he was going to break Damien's influence on Luke. 

"So, how was work?" Michael asked when both their plates were wiped clean. 

In order for Luke to pay the cheap rent offered to him, he had to work. It wasn't hard for Luke to obtain a job at a bakery since Michael's good friend, Harry, worked there. Harry was a great baker as was Luke. 

"It was good," Luke said positively. "Harry's very nice to me, and so is his boyfriend Louis." 

"People are nice to you because you're the sweetest person alive," chuckled Michael. "It's hard to be a dick to you." 

"I make a lot of mistakes though," Luke stated. "Is it— it's fine to make mistakes?" 

"It's absolutely normal." Michael assured Luke while he stood up and took Luke's and his plate. 

"I can wash them," Luke offered as he walked after Michael to the sink. "I should—" 

Michael stopped Luke while he turned on the sink faucet, "It's fine. Why don't you go relax?" 

Luke did as he was told, leaving Michael to the dishes. He honestly didn't want to do them, but he wanted to give Luke a break. Plus, his lazy as fuck friends weren't stepping up. 

As Michael scrubbed the plates clean, he realized that he really enjoyed Luke's company. 


	3. with you, i'm a beautiful mess

_Luke didn't know why he kept screwing up. He couldn't do anything right._

_As he looked down at his bleeding trembling hands, he breathed in and out deeply, but nothing could calm him for the punishment that would come. The glass of the plate he just clumsily dropped lay around him in pieces, some also stained with his blood._

_Slowly, he looked up into Damien's ebony angry eyes._

_"I—I didn't mean to, Dame," Luke said weakly and attempted to grin it off. "I'll clean it up, babe."_

_"No," Damien's voice sent chills down Luke's spine. "I don't understand you Luke. First, you eat all the bread like a pig, then you break a fucking plate! What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fuck up."_

_Luke shot up as fast as an arrow and continued to look Damien in the eye._

_Suddenly, a harsh punch landed itself on Luke's cheek. He tasted blood, but he wouldn't cry even he wanted to. It would make everything worse._

_"Don't look me in the eye! You just keep screwing up today, huh? Do you want me to leave you?"_

_"I'm sorry," Luke squeaked. "I'll do anything for you. Please, don't leave me."_

_Damien let out a wheezy laugh and gripped Luke's chin, making him look back at Damien's face. "That's right, Luke. I'm the only one that'll ever love you and put up with your damn mistakes. Now, why don't you do something useful and get on your knees?"_

_"There's g—glass on the floor." Luke stammered._

_"What?"_

_Luke quickly dropped onto his knees, hating the feeling of glass ripping his jeans and digging into the skin of his knees._  

 

* * *

 

_"What the heck? Luke, you dropped all the plates!"_

"I didn't mean to, Harry— I mean, sir!" Luke stuttered and dropped to the floor to pick up the pieces of ceramic everywhere since there was no broom to be seen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He rambled, mainly to himself now. 

"Luke." 

"I'm trying!" yelled Luke as he continued to put the ceramic in a pile. He cried in pain when a particularly sharp piece cut a large gash into his right hand. "Oh no, Damien— no, I can't." 

"Luke." 

Luke shook his head frantically and wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the way his blood trickled onto the white tile floor. "Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry." 

"Luke!" 

He opened his eyes, not knowing they were closed in the first place, to be eye to eye with a familiar pair of green eyes. Michael Clifford, the man who gave him a chance. Behind Michael was Harry, looking disappointed yet concerned for Luke. 

"Hey, you're back," Michael said with a small smile and ruffled Luke's messy blonde hair. "I was waiting outside for you, then Harry called me inside all of a sudden. He said something was wrong with you." 

Luke realized that he was staring at Michael's eyes to long and dropped his gaze to Michael's cherry lips. "I'm fine," Luke said sadly. "I just keep screwing up. I'm sorry, Harry, you should've hired someone better than me. Not some stupid clutz." 

Harry let out a sigh, "It's no problem, Luke. They're just plates. Besides, you got a nasty cut on your hand." 

In a flash, Michael was grabbing Luke's hand and examining it closely. It seemed like he cared. Then again, it always seemed like Michael cared. Luke didn't know why, though. He was really nothing special. 

"I'm fine." Luke tried to push Michael away, but Michael wouldn't budge. 

Luke winced when Michael pressed down on his hand a bit, a stinging sensation that brought tears to his eyes.

"You look like you're about to bleed out," Michael said and took a small towel that Harry handed him. He pressed it on Luke's wound gently and looked at him in the same manner, "Is that okay?" 

Luke didn't have words to express how he felt. Damien would never help him when he was hurt, and no one was ever this kind and gentle towards him. Everyone that Luke met in the last few days treated him like a porcelain doll, scared that he'll break with just one touch. But, Luke didn't mind. He loved it. 

"Thank you," Luke whispered and began to tear up. "Everyone's so nice, and I don't understand why anyone would ever be so kind to me." 

"Luke—" Michael cut himself off and pulled Luke into a warm hug. 

Luke hasn't been hugged in a long time. The last time he was hugged was when he was fifteen by his mother. 

"Right, okay," Harry interrupted the hug awkwardly. "Why don't you two take home some banana bread? Louis always complains about me bringing home leftovers."

Then, they were off with a box of banana bread and other baked goods. Luke's hand was also bandaged since there was an emergency first aid kit, and Michael was quite skilled in wrapping bandages.

"You called me Damien back there," said Michael as they relaxed on the couch in the living room. "Were you having a flashback?" 

Luke stared at the bumpy paint of the white wall guiltily, "When I dropped the plates at the bakery, I remembered something bad about him. I didn't mean to." 

"Don't apologize," Michael assured him. "You're doing great." 

"I keep ruining your days with my Damien references. You probably want me out by now." 

"You made this household better. Of course I don't want you out." 

Luke sighed, "You don't have to make me  feel better." 

"I want to," Michael insisted with a slight smile. "I like when you're happy." 

Luke looked away from Michael embarrassingly as he felt his face begin to heat up. As heat engulfed his face, Luke began to feel a tingling sensation within him, like there were butterflies flying around. No one's ever made him feel this way before. 

"Woah!" Luke nearly jumped from the loudness of the voice, which was Ashton's. "Get a room, you two lovebirds!" 

Michael groaned in frustration and sent Ashton his usual glare, "When did you get here?" 

"I've been here," replied Ashton with a proud smile and plopped down next to Luke. "I'm exhausted." 

"Why don't you go hang out with Calum?" asked Michael.

"He's in the shower," Ashton sighed. "I have an idea! Let's watch a movie and have a room mate bonding day!" 

Luke couldn't help but giggle at the way Michael remained sullen during the movie. Calum and Ashton remained cuddled together like the cute couple they were. Luke didn't understand how the two stayed together so long. Ashton was enthusiastic and hyper while Calum was calm and relaxed. 

Luke kept silently to himself for the majority of the movie until a warm soft touch appeared on his hand.

He quickly looked to Michael, who was sleeping. Michael's hand seemed to have slipped down and landed on top of Luke's. Shyly, he looked down at their touching hands, and the tingling sensation occurred in him again. 

Michael stirred in his face, a troubled expression appearing as well. He mumbled something that was incoherent followed by a sharp intake of breath. Whatever he was dreaming about must've been bad. 

He clutched Luke's hand tighter and let out a shaky breath as a tear slowly trailed down Michael's pale skin. 

"Michael?" Luke whispered, careful not to wake Calum and Ashton. 

"Don't," whimpered Michael. " _No_." His head lolled to the side, and Luke stared at the side of his jaw wide eyed. 

At the top, right under his ear, was a white scar that looked like it's been there for years. Luke touched it lightly, making Michael stir a bit. 

Luke's finger traced the scar, which stopped right under his chin.

He's never seen the scar before. Perhaps it was because he never studied Michael this closely before. But Luke _knew_ that something bad must've happened.

"It's okay, Mikey," Luke said in a quiet soothing voice. "Don't be scared." 

And, Michael's troubled expression and whimpering simply disappeared. 


	4. the storm is approaching us

Michael woke up on the couch with heat surrounding his upper half. Once he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, he realized that it was a _person_ that was providing him the warmth. Michael then realized the head of blonde hair leaning on his chest was _Luke_. 

Luke's warm hand lay perfectly still under Michael's cold one. 

He was going to pull it away, but he felt the urge to keep it there under Luke's warmth. 

Hushed giggling and whispering caused Michael to look from Luke to his two idiot friends sitting on the other couch together. They were looking at Ashton's phone screen with stupid grins on their faces. 

" _What_ are you guys doing?" Michael's question seemed to have scared the two. 

"Nothing." Calum lied obviously. 

Ashton tried to conceal a grin by burying his face in Calum's dark hair. It obviously failed, apparent due to Michael's unamused look. 

"Okay, okay," giggled Ashton. "We took the cutest picture of you, and we're wondering how you _actually_ look cute in it." 

"What?" Michael asked again. 

Instead of answering, Ashton showed Michael his phone screen. 

It was a picture of him and Luke. Specifically, Luke was cuddled into Michael's side and Michael's arm was slung around Luke in a protective manner. 

"You _fuckers,"_  Michael ended up hissing instead of yelling. He didn't want to wake Luke. "I don't take pictures of you two being cuddly shit heads." 

"Yeah, because the cuddling always turns into fucking." Calum said, like it was obvious. 

Ashton smiled proudly at Calum while Michael managed not to puke. 

"How do you work with kids?" Michael questioned.

"They love me." states Calum indifferently.

"Everyone loves Cal," Ashton added. "Especially his a—"

"Enough!" Michael said a bit too loudly.

Luke's small groan was heard, followed by his big blue eyes fluttering open innocently and sweetly.  

"Sorry Michael woke you, Luke," Ashton said while smirking at Michael. "He's a jerk." 

"It's fine." Luke said softly and gave Michael a soft smile.

Michael couldn't help but feel warm again when Luke gave him _that_ smile— _his signature, sweet smile._

"Anyways," Michael continued. "Are you hungry, Luke? I could make you something before I drive you to work." 

Luke looked troubled, "I could make my own food." 

"No," Michael insisted. "I'll make something for you and me." 

"And us!" Ashton added loudly. 

Michael snorted, "You two can go fuck each other." 

"Fine," Ashton scoffed and pretended to be angry. "Let's go on a breakfast date, Cal. It seems like we're not wanted." 

"That's not true," Luke said quickly. "I love when you guys are around." 

Michael chuckled a bit at Luke's naïveté, "They were kidding. Besides, they love going out with each other." 

Ashton looked touched by Luke's comment and had a hard time containing himself, "Don't worry, Luke. We'll be back!" 

Calum was silently amused, like always, while he dragged Ashton out the front door. 

Once they were gone, Luke spoke up, "They go out in their pajamas?" 

"Yeah. They're weird." 

"But, you don't care because they're your friends?" Luke questioned. 

Michael snickered and ruffled Luke's messy blonde hair, "You're absolutely right."

 

* * *

 

Michael dropped Luke off at the bakery and was given specific orders by him to pick him up later than usual. Michael agreed, then was off to his work. 

The familiar jingle of the glass door made  Michael's heart leap a bit. 

"Where the fuck is he?" was the first thing he heard when he stepped foot in the store. 

"Sir, please calm down." said Ashley, a cool girl who worked with Michael.  

"I'm not going to calm down, bitch." The man spat and shoved her out of his way. 

Ashley was tough, but she was small and delicate to Michael. She was like his little sister, so he felt a rush of anger when he saw her pushed aside. 

"Excuse me, _sir_ ," Michael said through grit teeth. "Is there something wrong?"  

"Are you the boss of this shitty music store?" The man asked rudely.

"No," Michael said, unphased. "But, you have to leave."

The man's dark eyes pierced through Michael, and made him feel small. But Michael wasn't going to let the bastard go on some violent rampage _and_  hurt his friend. 

"Do I have to escort you out?" Michael asked when the man didn't reply. 

"Whatever," The man said under his breath, before he stormed out. "I don't have time to be dealing with some punk reject and a bitch." 

"Damn, Mike," Ashley said when the man was gone. "I love it when you get all protective." 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Don't expect me to step in again. You know I can't fight." 

Ashley laughed, "Whatever, _punk reject._ " 

"So, how exactly did he get so fired up?" 

"Well, I thought I could get his number because he was smokin'," Ashley began. "But when I asked if I could help him, he went beserk and was looking for someone named—" She trailed off, looking confused. "I forgot his name, but the dude was pretty pissed." 

Michael sighed while he and Ashley went behind the counter, "Some people that come in here are unbelievable." 

"Tell me about it." She replied while stuffing her face with Cheetos.

The rest of the work day was really a blur. All he could remember were cute kids that bought an electric guitar for their brother and Ashley's strangely calming singing voice. 

Since he had to pick up Luke later than usual, he decided to do a bit of grocery shopping. 

He ended up buying a lot of junk food and different things that Luke could probably make taste delicious. 

A quick ringing noise filled Michael's ear, and he realized that he received a text, probably from Luke. 

Michael's prediction was proven right when he read the text on his lock screen. 

_Luke: u can pick me up now, im waiting outside for u :)_

Michael had no idea how one could appear so sweet over text, but then he realized it was Luke— and Luke was a sweetheart. 

Quickly, he rushed to his car, realizing that it was raining. He also realized that Luke would be waiting in the rain if Harry closed the bakery already. 

Michael muttered a curse under his breath before he sped off to Luke. 

When he arrived to the bakery, the lights were all off. Tall street lights illuminated the sidewalk beautifully in the rainy dark night. His eyes scanned the wet sidewalk for Luke. 

He was under one of the street lights, but he wasn't alone. The same intimidating man from the music store was speaking to Luke. 

The man had a smile plastered onto his face, but not a friendly one. It was more of a sick, sneaky of smile— the ones you would see a super villain wearing. 

From Michael's view, he couldn't see if the man was bothering Luke or not. But when he saw the man grab Luke's upper arm in a forceful manner, Michael knew that Luke _was_ bothered.

Almost angrily, he exited his car and stomped over to the man and Luke. 

"— _Damien_ ," Luke's voice became audible. "Leave me alone." 

"You're _mine_ , Luke. You don't tell me what to do." 

Michael saw that Luke was trying desperately to appear tough, but his trembling gave it all away. And, it all clicked for Michael. 

This intimidating man was Damien— the same one that beat Luke so hard that there were _still_ faint signs of purple and blue scattered across one side of his face. 

"Enough, you asshole," Michael practically growled, breaking Damien's grip from Luke's fragile arm. "Luke is not proprerty." 

Damien raised a dark eyebrow at Michael as if he was contemplating what to do with him. "You're that punk reject from the crappy music store." Damien stated. His ebony eyes connected with Luke's blue ones for a moment before he began to crack up. "You were fucking with this bleached blonde prick, Luke?" 

"Who are you calling prick?" Michael demanded. 

"Luke," Damien ignored Michael's comeback. "Let's go, or your punishment will be much worse than it already is." 

When Luke didn't budge, Damien stepped forward towards him. However, Michael pushed the blonde behind him before Damien could get his dirty hands on Luke again. 

At this point, none of the boys could care less about getting soaked by the rain, which became much heavier. 

"You think you can get in my way?" Damien asked, trying to sound proud, but instead hints of anger began to seep into his voice. 

Michael was tempted to step up to Damien, but a soft grip tugged him back. He twisted his head to look at Luke. 

He was trembling horribly as he clutched onto Michael like his life depended on it. His other hand was covering his mouth as if he was going to be sick. 

"M—Michael—" Luke's voice cracked as he began to cry softly. "I want to go," He sobbed, trying to keep his voice low. "I'm _scared_ , I—I'm so scared." 

"Luke," Michael said softly as he stared at the boy sympathetically. "Hey, I need you to calm down."

He nodded weakly in response, but his trembling never ceased.

Michael looked back at Damien, who was staring at them amusedly. 

"When I say go, run past Damien and to the car," Michael whispered to Luke. "He won't get you because I'll get to him before he can." 

" _Michael_ —" Luke began to protest.

"Go." was all Michael said in response. 

Luke hesitated a bit before he took off.  Once Damien noticed Luke's run, Michael knocked him to the ground before he could even move. 

It was a messy fight— a tangle of limbs and fists. Eventually, Michael was thrown off with a sickening punch to the nose which resulted in a bloody nose. His head hit the sidewalk a bit too hard which made him a bit dizzy. 

"Damn it!" Damien roared and looked down at Michael. "I'm going to get Luke, and you're not getting in my way." 

Michael panicked as Damien began to retreat. His vision swam, but he was coordinated enough to pick up a strangely large rock and chuck it at Damien. It hit the middle of his back, and was enough to make him double over. 

Quickly, Michael ran to his car even though his head was killing him. 

" _Shit, shit, shit_ ," Michael said to himself as he struggled to start the car. "Fuck." 

The car finally came to life, then Michael was off, losing an angry Damien that felt determined enough to chase a moving car. 

"Y—You're hurt," Luke squeaked out. "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, don't worry about it," Michael winced at the sharp pain in his head. "You'll catch a cold, Luke. You don't have a jacket. Here, take mine." 

The car came to a halt in a random parking lot once Michael was certain of Damien's disappearance. 

Though Michael's jacket was wet, it was nothing compared to the amount of watt on Luke. 

He made sure the jacket was wrapped snugly around Luke. 

"Michael," Luke whimpered as he looked into Michael's eyes tearfully. " _H—He's—_ " 

"Shh," Michael hushed him and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. No one's going to hurt you." 

He ran a hand through Luke's wet hair comfortingly and attempted to cease his shaking. 

"Michael, I'm going to be sick," Luke choked and ripped himself from Michael's grasp. "I'm—"

He cut himself off as his hand shot up to his mouth. He tried to open the car door, but he was too late and ended up vomiting all over himself and the car. 

"I'm sorry," Luke sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have— I messed up. Please, don't—" He was a mess as tears rolled down his face. 

All Michael could do was pull him closer again, and hope the boy would calm down. 

He wondered how bad Damien had to treat Luke in order for him to be this much of a mess.

 


	5. you'll never be alone

"So, you're telling me you broke your nose while battling Luke's ex-douche?" Ashton asked as he examined Michael's bruised nose further, pressing the bandage on it tighter. 

Michael winced in pain, " _Yeah_ , the bastard thought he could put his filthy hands on Luke." 

Behind Ashton was Calum, who was treating a very distraught Luke. By now, the two already cleaned up and exchanged their soaking wet clothes for dry ones. However, Michael's car floor was still dirty, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind Luke at all. 

"You also have a huge bump at the back of your head," sighed Ashton and handed over an ice pack. "Michael, fighting isn't really your thing." 

Michael glared at Ashton. "Damien was putting his hands on Luke! Luke's _mi_ — my friend." He quickly corrected himself and snatched the ice from Ashton's hand. 

He almost said that Luke was _his_. Michael _knew_ Luke wasn't his because Luke was a person, not property.

"I'm really sorry, guys." apologized Luke. He looked small under everyone's gaze. 

"It's not your fault that there's a raving lunatic after you," Ashton told him with a huge grin. "If that dick comes over here, we'll beat the crap out of him without hesitation." 

Calum let out a frustrated sigh from beside Luke, "Ash, please be _a bit_ more sympathetic." 

"I'm scared," Luke continued and looked as if he was going to break down again. "He'll kill you all, then he'll kill _me_. I know it. Maybe I should just go back—" 

Luke's suggestion struck a nerve within Michael. 

"You're not going back," Michael said sternly. "Never, I'm not going to let him lay one finger on your pretty little head." 

"Mike." Calum warned while Ashton grinned quietly to himself. 

"You—" Luke trailed off as a smile broke out on his face. "You think I'm pretty?" 

"Did I say that?" Michael questioned, heat creeping up his face. 

Luke giggled— a warm sound that made Michael feel fuzzy, "I'm pretty sure you did." 

"Oh, he sure thinks you're pretty too, Luke," Ashton mentioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "He told me all the things he'd _love_ to do with you." 

Michael was sure he looked like a tomato, "It slipped out! Words fly out of my mouth when I get angry! Luke's cute, and I don't want anything to happen to him." His hand flew to his mouth once he realized another adjective for Luke slipped out, "I didn't—" But, he didn't need to explain himself. 

"I think you're cute too, Mikey." replied Luke, unable to keep his face from lighting up. 

 

* * *

 

Michael wandered the medicine aisle slowly, reading the title of each medicine bottle carefully. He was looking for allegedly medication and migraine medication, but it seemed like there was none. 

Luke caught a nasty cold, which was bound to happen due to the amount of rain and stress that him. 

"Michael?" A familiar female voice drew him away from the medicine sitting on the shelves. "Hey, it really _is_ you!" 

"Mali," Michael said happily and opened his arms for a hug. They exchanged warm hugs, and only the did Michael notice she was wearing a white lab coat. "I didn't know you were a pharmacist here." 

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I actually moved near you guys three days ago," said Mali. "Andrew and I are getting settled into our new home." 

Andrew was Mali's husband. They were in love with each other, and Michael's been shipping it since he was in fifth grade. 

Mali was the closet girl to him. She was like his older sister since he's been living with her for so long. Calum and Mali where the siblings he never had. 

Michael bit his lip in order to keep the reminiscent smile from expanding.

"Maybe I can come over and surprise my brother and Ashton?" She questioned. 

"Of course," Michael was totally for it. "Bring Andrew, and I'll bring some of strong stuff." 

"Oh," Mali gave Michael an awkward smile. "I can't drink, Mike." 

"Why not? Are you and Andrew on some kind of diet?" 

Mali shifted the side, and pulled the bottom of her lab coat behind her back, "I'm actually pregnant." 

Michael's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he caught sight of her small, yet visible baby bump. "How many months?" He attempted to stay calm.  

"Three months." She stated. 

"I can't believe you didn't call, or anything." Michael tried to sound upset. 

"Yeah, yeah," Mali rolled her eyes and finally turned her attention to the medicine shelves. "So, what're you looking for?" 

"My friend and roommate, Luke, caught this nasty cold. But, I can't seem to find any allergy or headache remedies." 

Mali looked as if she wanted to drag more information out of Michael about Luke, but she decided to focus on work. "Well," She said and gestured Michael to follow her. "We have some liquid medicine for that. I'm afraid we ran out of pills." She handed him a box of anti-allergy medicine. 

"Thanks," Michael replied. "I'll see you tonight?" 

Mali nodded, "You bet." 

Michael walked away to the register, purchasing the medicine. 

The drive home was slow. Perhaps it was the gloomy weather. The clouds were blocking the beautiful blue sky, which always made him think of Luke's eyes. It's been a while since he saw either of the blues. 

"I got some medicine, Luke." Michael said, once he entered his own bedroom. 

Luke usually slept on the couch in the living room, but since he was sick, Michael insisted he slept in his bedroom. 

"Sorry, there was only the nasty liquid kind." Michael chuckled, pulling the box out of the paper bag. 

"What flavor?" Luke asked, sounding like a sick child. 

Michael noticed the way his face grimaced when he announced it was cherry. Luke braced himself for the thick red liquid. 

"It's not that bad." Michael tried to comfort him, but he had his fair share of the medicine. It was _not_ pleasant at all, which is why Michael resorted to pills at thirteen. 

"I used to hate this stuff whenever my parents made me take it." Luke winced as Michael poured the medicine into the small plastic measuring cup. 

Michael gave him a sideways smile. "Drink up." He said and handed Luke the cup.

Luke took the cup shakily and sat himself up in Michael's bed. He downed the small amount in one gulp, gagging. 

"Good job, bud!" Michael falsely praised and put the cup on the bed stand. He gave Luke a water bottle, which Luke also downed quickly. 

Luke sniffed a bit then squeezed his eyes shut, turning onto his side. Michael made sure the blankets were covering Luke completely. 

"You don't have to care of me," Luke said. "I know it's kind of annoying." 

"Shush, Luke. I kind of like it." 

"You do?" 

Michael collapsed onto the bed to join Luke, "When I was a kid, I would always get sick. Calum and his sister would always take care of me. So, for once _I_ finally get to care of someone else." 

"You're really nice, Michael," said Luke. Michael remained quiet, but there was a small smile on his face. He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Luke's stuffy breaths. " _And_ , cute." Luke added with a shy giggle. 

"Aw, come on," Michael's eyes darted from the ceiling to Luke, who was strangely closer now. "Are you _still_ making fun of me?" 

"No," Luke admitted and snuggled into the pillow underneath his body. "I just wanted you to look at me." 

"And why is that?" 

Luke bit his lip nervously, "I feel more at ease when you look at me. I—I'm still scared." 

An idea struck Michael. 

"Come here." Michael commanded gently.

Luke looked at Michael's opened arms, "You'll get sick."

"You're in my bed. I'm pretty sure I'll get sick sooner or later."

Hesitantly, Luke squirmed into Michael's arms and yelped in surprise when they squeezed around him a bit hard.

"Sorry," Michael chuckled. "Does this make you feel at ease? Are you still scared?" 

"You're warm," Luke said, out from the blankets. "You smell nice."

Michael couldn't help but feel tingly every time he touched Luke. But now, he was filled with butterflies.

"You can sleep." He said to Luke, noticing the way the boy's constant blinking.

"Yeah, okay," mumbled Luke sleepily. "Good night, Mikey."

 _Mikey_?

"Did you— " Michael began, but stopped himself short as he listened to Luke's soft snores. "Good _afternoon_ , Lucas." 

 

* * *

 

Luke was still sleeping when Mali and Andrew arrived. 

Calum immediately engulfed her in a hug while Ashton gave her a friendly smile. 

"I bought you three shirts, by the way." Mali mentioned and handed Calum a plastic bag. 

Excitedly, he pulled out a black shirt with big white text on it. He looked confused. 

"Number one Uncle," Calum questioned and displayed it to Mali. "Don't you mean _brother_?" 

"No, because I'm pregnant with a baby girl!" 

Calum dropped the shirt back into the bag, eyes wide open. He couldn't comprehend the fact that his sister was pregnant. 

"Mali," Ashton broke the silence. "If his shirt says number one uncle, does that mean I'm number two?" 

Michael sighed, "Did you seriously just ask that Ashton?" 

Ashton rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Michael. Wouldn't want me to break your nose again, right?" 

Mali gasped and rushed to Michael, "Is that why there's a bandage on your nose? I thought it was one of those nose strips! What the hell did you do?" 

Michael laughed nervously, "I got in a fight with a friend's—"

" _Boyfriend's_." Ashton coughed. 

"—a  _friend's_ ex." Michael continued. 

On cue, Luke walked into the living room with a dazed look to his face. The pajama pants Michael lended him hung loosely on his waist and the sleeve of his shirt hung off his shoulder. His hair was messy, but he still looked like an angel. 

"Michael?" Luke's voice was shaky as if he was crying. "You left me." His bottom lip trembled slightly, but Michael noticed it immediately. 

"I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back." Michael tried to explain himself. 

"We were cuddling!" Luke stomped his foot like a spoiled child. "You aren't supposed to leave someone while cuddling!" 

Michael has never seen the bratty side of Luke. He had to admit that it was funny. He thought it was funny until Luke burst into tears. 

" _Michael Gordon Clifford_ ," Mali said in a stern voice. It was her motherly voice that always had Calum and Michael shivering in fear. "How could you do that?" 

Luke wiped the tears glistening on his cheek with the back of his hand and sniffed adorably. 

Mali made sure that Michael apologized right, then introduced herself to Luke. Andrew did the same. They got along well. 

It was nice, Michael thought, to be everyone. As he watched the people he love converse, a small tear made its way down his face. His heart hurt to think about loved ones. Lightly, his fingers trailed across a scar— the permanent mark of his miserable childhood. 

He wanted to make sure the people around him were never hurt. 

They were the family he never had. 


	6. trouble in paradise

Michael watched as Luke snored softly on his bed. Mali and Andrew left, leaving a deflated Calum behind for Ashton to take care of. 

He sighed softly to himself and traced the wrinkles on the bedsheets while he stared at Luke's peaceful face distractedly. Luke's blonde hair was a mess, and there was a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. He still looked adorable as ever. 

Michael glanced at the clock, tempted to go lie down on his makeshift bed on the floor. It was one thirty in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. If he slept, then the nightmares would return and leave him a sweaty mess on his bed. He _couldn't_  be a mess when Luke was with him. 

He stared intensely at Luke's face, focusing mainly on his closed eyes. Michael wanted to see those blue eyes. 

As if his wish came true, Luke's eyes fluttered open. His gaze was tired and cloudy, but Michael still found himself frozen. 

"Were you watching me sleep?" Luke asked sleepily.

"No," said Michael stubbornly. "I wasn't— I was examining you." 

Luke just stared blankly at Michael, "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"No, not at all! There's just something in your hair." Michael lied.

"Can you get it out?" 

Michael's hand remained frigid on the bed. Luke was going to find out he was creep. 

Luke stared at Michael in anticipation. 

Slowly, Michael extended his hand towards Luke's fluffy looking hair. He nearly gasped at how soft it was. His hair was just as soft as his hands. 

"What was it?" Luke asked once Michael withdrew his hand. 

Michael pretended to toss something away, "It was just lint." 

"Hm, okay," Luke was obviously tired still. Michael felt horrible for waking him. "Good night."

"Yeah." Michael mumbled and dropped back down to the piles of blankets on the ground. 

Luke didn't go back to sleep, "Hey, Michael?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can you turn the lights off?" He asked timidly. 

Michael really didn't want them off, but Luke asked. And, he'd do anything to make Luke comfortable. 

The room grew dark as Michael shut the lights off and got himself situated in the blankets. 

"I'm sorry for taking your bed, Michael." Luke said guiltily. 

"You're sick, don't apologize." replied Michael. 

"You could've slept with me in the bed." Luke suggested quietly. 

Michael didn't respond. Perhaps Luke would think he's asleep. 

Luke continued to talk in the dark room, "You were having a nightmare. That's the reason why you turned the lights on, right?" 

"No." Michael lied once again. 

"I heard you whimpering," Luke told him. "Mali told me that you had a troubled past, and when you guys were kids—" 

Michael didn't want to talk about it, "I'm fine." 

Luke continued to speak, "I can help—" 

"I don't need your help, Luke. Stop being nosy." Michael's words sounded harsh and bitter. He didn't intend for them to sound like that. 

 

* * *

  

Luke avoided Michael in the morning, and Michael felt horrible. Each time Luke and Michael made eye contact, Luke looked away quickly with a sad gaze. Michael wanted to be mad at the boy for being so sensitive, but he realized he was sensitive for a reason. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Ashton's perky voice filled his ears. 

Michael nearly poured the tea from the kettle onto his hand. Luckily, the scalding liquid landed on the marble counter. 

"You're jumpy today." Ashton added with a chuckle. 

"I just didn't sleep well." Michael grumbled, finally filling the cup he was holding with tea. 

Ashton gave him an all too knowing look, "You and Luke had a little fall out." 

"No," said Michael. "I snapped at him and hurt his feelings. I'm such a dick." 

"You couldn't sleep either," Ashton stated. "Luke told me." 

Michael tried to deny it, "I slept well." 

"Do you need to see your doctor again? You promised to tell me when the nightmares were coming back." Ashton said, a sad look in his eyes.

"I still have my medication, Ash. I'm great."

"Mike—"

Michael didn't want to remember his past. 

"Leave it." He ordered Ashton, gripping the ceramic cup in his hand tighter. 

"You're my best friend. I can't just _leave it._ Stop doing that. You always pretend that you're tough and unbreakable when you know you're just a little broken boy that needs to be helped! You need to stop hiding everything inside!" 

Michael broke, and so did the cup inside his hand. It shattered violently, and the shards dug into his tender flesh. Michael watched in horror as crimson liquid spilled from his hand onto the tiled floor. 

"Mike." Ashton said softly. 

"I want to be alone." Michael muttered. 

Ashton didn't argue this time and backed out of the kitchen. 

He needed to get out of the cramped apartment. He didn't want anyone to bother him, or worse, to see how fucked up he really was. 

Michael paced out of of the apartment, ignoring Calum and Ashton's worried faces. However, he couldn't ignore the look of pain on Luke's face. The boy was too precious for Earth. 

" _Mike_ ," Ashley sighed as she wiped down the glass of a display case. "I don't think you're in any shape to work this shift." 

Michael decided to go to work with his poorly bandaged hand and horrible attitude. 

"I needed to get out," replied Michael. "Besides, the store is like my second home." 

Ashley was silent for a moment, then she accepted Michael's stubbornness like she did often,

"Fine, but you're not sleeping here." 

"Why would I sleep here?" 

"Alex slept here once, and Feldman was _not_ impressed." 

Michael chuckled at the thought, but he stilled when there was a dull throbbing in his palm. 

Ashley nearly gasped at his display of pain, "Did you bandage that correctly?" 

"It's okay," Michael falsely assured her and grabbed a ukulele with his good hand. "Let's get working, yeah? Feldman is going to get pissed."

 

* * *

 

It was raining again. But, Michael didn't mind. He worked overtime just to avoid the pained looks of everyone at home. He couldn't go back after his little episode, however, he couldn't hide forever.

As drove home, he noticed a person walking in the rain. Michael pulled over immediately even though he was quite reluctant. Slowly, the window rolled down and Michael shouted over the radio and heavy rain, "What're you doing in the rain, Luke?" 

Luke stopped abruptly and stared at Michael with wide eyes, "I—I was getting stuff at the store." 

"Cal and Ash let you walking home in the rain?" 

"No," replied Luke with a shy smile. "They aren't home. I was actually picking up some groceries to make something for you."

Michael felt his heart flip at least one thousand times as he stared at the drenched boy standing outside his car. Michael has been a drama queen for the whole day, yet Luke wanted to make something for him.

"Get in." was all Michael said in response. He unlocked the door and watched Luke slip in, making a wet slippery mess. 

"I'm soaking." Luke mumbled apologetically.

Michael just shrugged and offered Luke a grin. 

The car ride was silent. Michael gripped the steering wheel so tight that his fingers turned white. He knew Luke was pissed at him. Luke just didn't want to express it. 

"Are you mad at me still?" Luke questioned Michael with teary eyes, "I wanted to make you something so you'd be happy with me again." 

"Luke," Michael's voice nearly trembled at the sound of Luke's pathetic one. "I wasn't mad. I was being a drama queen. It's just— I have a complicated past."  

"Is it _really_ bad?" 

The blonde looked at Michael with curious big eyes in the same manner a child would. It seemed as if Luke couldn't imagine anything horrible happening to Michael.

"Do your parents know?" Luke asked another question. 

The car came to a halt. Michael's hands were trembling and cold,

"They're part of the horrible memories." 

 

* * *

 

_Michael was eight years old. He was a chubby, short, pale boy that was quite popular among his class due to his kindness. He'd always avoid fights and open doors for other little girls._

_"Mommy, Daddy!" Michael's little voice echoed throughout the desolate living room._

_His small hands gripped his report card tightly. He wandered about the room in confusion. They were supposed to be watching a movie tonight, just like every other Friday._

_Michael shrugged and plopped onto the couch, watching his feet dangle off the ground. He was sure they'd come down sooner or later. They were the best parents ever, and would never leave their son by himself._

_"Please, don't," He heard a voice that sounded like his mom. "He's just a boy. Daryl, don't let—" She broke off with a scream of pain._

_"Shut up, bitch." A mean voice followed the sound of a slap._

_Michael felt his heart beat become more rapid as he approached the voices coming from the kitchen door._

_"Mommy?" Michael opened the kitchen door, his naivety getting the best of the small child._

_"Michael, no!" Karen, his mother, cried._

_"Grab the kid, Ben!" One of the masked men told his partner._

_Ben grabbed Michael quickly. Michael tried to wiggle out of the man's grip, but he was slapped in return._

_"Where's Daddy?"_

_"Be quiet, kid." Ben told him gruffly._

_Ben's partner chuckled deeply and walked closer to Michael, "You see, kid, your pops owes us money. Haven't you ever wondered where he got the money to buy you those new toys?"_

_Even though Michael was still a young boy, he knew that his family was struggling a bit with money. But he never thought his dad would borrow money from strangers._

_Michael shook his head timidly and kept quiet, like Ben requested._

_"Well, our boss let your daddy borrow some money," The stranger said, narrowing his eyes. "But, he never paid us back. Then, he tried to run away. He even left your mommy when she told him she was in trouble." He looked back at Karen to receive clarification._

_"Did daddy leave us with these strangers?" Michael asked, lower lip wobbling a bit._

_"He was just scared," Karen assured him. "Daddy will be back."_

_Ben tightened his grip on Michael, "You think the man will show his face if he hears his little boy crying, Matt?"_

_Matt tilted his head as if he was thinking deeply about the suggestion. He pulled out his phone and shrugged, "It's worth a try, eh? We don't got anything to lose by messin' the boy up a bit."_

_Ben pulled a particularly sharp knife from his coat pocket and pressed it lightly against Michael's ear._

_"I told you not to call this number again. I'm not associated—" Michael nearly jumped up at the sound of his dad's voice._

_"Hey, Clifford, I got your little boy now. Are you gonna show?" Matt asked._

_"Look, I think you have the wrong guy."_

_Matt rolled his eyes and glanced at Ben. Ben nodded, like he understood what he was saying just through one look._

_Ben dragged the knife along Michael ear, deepening the cut. The blade was embedded deeply into his skin by the time it reached beneath his chin. Michael was sobbing freely and begging for his dad to come home. He didn't like to see the red blood dripping from himself, and it hurt horribly._

_Karen was crying as well. It hurt to see her baby boy being hurt._

_"I—I don't have the money," Daryl whispered. "I just wanted to support my family and buy them the things they wanted."_

_"I'll tell you what," Matt brought the speaker back to his mouth. "You come on over, and I'll cut you some slack, yeah? Just show up here, and we'll talk it out. We'll even let your wifey and son go."_

_Daryl gasped in relief, "Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'll give you fifteen minutes to get here." Matt hung the phone up after Daryl complied cheerfully._

_Ben snickered and ripped the blade from Michael's skin, causing him to cry out. Karen winced and nearly stood up to beat him, but Matt pushed her back down._

_"Are you really letting him go?" Ben questioned and let Michael fall on the tiled floor._

_"Nah," Matt replied with a wicked grin. "No one gets away from Richardson."_

_Michael ripped his gaze from the two men and brought a hand up to rest on his cut._

_"Don't touch it, Mikey," Karen warned him. "It'll get dirty or infected." She crawled over to him with Matt's permission and pressed down on the cut with a cloth from the table._

_"Okay, Mommy," Michael agreed. "Does Daddy love us?"_

_Karen seemed taken aback, but she still answered, "Of course he does. You see, when people get scared they do silly things sometimes. Sometimes they even do mean things."_

_"When I love someone like you love Daddy, I'll never be scared. I'm going to protect them, and I won't let anyone hurt them."_

_"Okay, Mikey, make sure you do that." Karen pulled Michael into a hug and cried quietly._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?"_

_"I—" Karen didn't get a chance to finish because Michael was pulling her into a hug as big as he could form with his small arms._

_"Mikey." Karen cried softly._

_"Don't cry, Mommy," Michael told her. "I'm also going to make sure I hug the people I love when they're crying so they feel better."_

_Suddenly, the kitchen door was being swung open. Daryl stood there dumbfounded as he stared at his family huddled together. His gaze then looked to the men standing over them._

_"Don't worry," Matt smirked. "We didn't hurt them too bad. Wife's just got a bruised eye and your son's just got a minor cut."_

_"You have the nerve to hurt an eight year old boy?" Daryl clenched his fists tightly._

_"Hey," Matt warned. "Don't try to be actin' brave now."_

_Daryl ignored him and made his way to his wife and son._

_"Michael," He said quietly. His gaze went to Karen. He looked apologetic. "Karen."_

_"I can't believe you, Daryl," She looked frustrated. "How could you?"_

_"Look, Karen—" Daryl was about to explain himself until a shot rang throughout the air._

_Michael saw more red. It stained his clothes, his mom's clothes, and the white tiled floor. He registered another click and the sound of something thumping on the ground. He stared at his father's lifeless eyes then looked to his mom's for guidance._

_"Mommy?" Michael's voice was small as he darted his eyes back and forth between his dad and mom._

_"Don't look," Karen told him and covered his eyes. She held him close and sang softly. "Mikey, promise me you'll always play my favorite song." Before she covered his eyes, he registered Matt standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head._

_"That Green Day song?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, dear." Karen replied with a shaky voice._

_"I'm scared." Michael sobbed and clutched his mom tightly._

_"It's okay, Mikey," Karen clutched Michael just as tight. "Don't be scared."_

_He nodded and sniffed, trying to stop crying._

_He failed when he heard another scary gunshot. His mom's grasp on him loosened, and her hand slipped from his face._

_"Mommy?" Michael looked in fear as her dead weight fell on his body._

_He registered the cold metal of the gun pressing against his forehead, but he was frozen with fear._

_"Matt, he's a kid." Ben stopped him._

_"And?"_

_"Richardson doesn't approve of killing kids," Ben reminded him. "He'll probably kill us."_

_Matt contemplated it for a moment before withdrawing the gun, "Let's go, I wasted too much time here. I've got a wife to come home to."_

_They left, leaving Michael alone with two dead bodies on the floor. He cried until he felt just as gone as his parents._


	7. happy thanksgiving

Thanksgiving week fell upon the group of friends in a rush. Calum invited all of them to have dinner with his family. Luke insisted that he shouldn't intrude on their family gathering, but Mali and Calum practically begged him to come over. 

"I can't wait to see Harry and Lauren again," Calum said excitedly whilst he packed his bag with multiple outfits. "Those two always brighten up my day." 

"Harry and Lauren?" Luke asked. 

"They're Ashton's brother and sister," Calum explained. "They're _alot_ like him, except Lauren is a bit more sane." 

Luke nodded. "Anyways," He continued. "Are you sure that I should go have dinner at your family's house _and_ stay over? I'm not really family—"

"You, be quiet," Calum almost scolded Luke. "You're always welcome! Luke, you're my _friend_ — a really great one, in fact." 

A warm feeling spread throughout Luke as he restrained himself from glomping Calum. _Sure_ , he's had friends before, but none of them have ever been nice like Ashton and Calum. 

Calum continued to speak, "You should get packing. _And_ , don't worry. I'll make sure you and Michael are in the same guest bedroom." 

"What?" Luke questioned, tips of his ears becoming slightly red. 

"You went from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in _Michael's bed_ ," Calum said with an eye roll. "Don't tell me nothing has changed between you." 

Luke bit his lip shyly, "There's nothing between us." 

Calum clicked his tongue as an unrecognizable smirk grew on his face. "If Ash was in this room, he'd tell you two to just fuck," The smirk faded into a small smile, but the serious look in his eyes intensified. "But since _I'm_ here, I'm telling you two to climb over this stupid platonic friend wall. And, _please_ , don't hurt Michael." 

"I'd never." Luke almost whispered, not sure whether he was agreeing to climb over the wall or to not hurt Michael.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Hood's house, Luke couldn't tear his gaze from the house for minutes. It was magnificent and beautiful. Luke wished he could own a house like them.

"Beautiful, huh?" Michael appeared beside Luke. "I had the gift of living here when I was a child." 

Luke held back from calling him lucky. The only reason why he had to stay with the Hoods is because of a tragic event. 

"Ashton's family stays over as well?" Luke questioned. 

Michael nodded, "Yeah, his mom's house isn't big enough to fit all of us for a week." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Hey, let me carry that for you." Michael offered. Before Luke could argue, his bag was being lifted away from him. 

As they walked along the stone path, Luke couldn't help but marvel more. The Hoods had a beautiful garden and a great array of flowers ranging in different colors. A particular blue orchid in a pot caught his eye. 

"They're the color of your eyes," Michael said suddenly. "When I was younger, I'd think of them as the sky or ocean flowers." 

Luke merely nodded as he plastered on a small smile. 

A couple was waiting at the front door, and Luke assumed they were Mali and Calum's parents since they all looked similar. 

"Calum, Michael!" The woman exclaimed happily. Both the boys went forward to give her a hug. 

She held onto them for quite a moment before looking at Ashton and Luke, "I see you brought your boyfriends." 

"It's nice seeing you again, Joy." Ashton said politely. Luke had to hold back a gasp from the way Ashton was acting. He was being civilized. It was rare for him to act this way. 

"Ashton," Joy scolded in a joking manner. "You can call me Mom. You've been with myop son for so long." Her eyes landed on Luke, "And I assume your Michael's boyfriend." 

"No, we're just friends." Both Luke and Michael said in unison. 

Joy raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, but she didn't prod, which Luke was thankful for. Michael seemed thankful as well. 

"So, David," Ashton looked at Calum's dad. "How's life?" 

The topic of Michael and Luke's relationship flew away as they entered the house. Luke was even more stunned by the interior of the house. 

"You're Luke, right?" Joy asked. 

"Yes," Luke replied. "How did you know?" 

Joy smiled, "Calum told me. You seem like a good friend, and Michael seems to like you a lot." 

"I'm not really a good friend." Luke mumbled. 

"Calum told me you're humble." Joy laughed. 

Joy and Luke got along well. She reminded him a lot of his own mother. It was the little things that made him feel twinges of sadness, such as the lavender laundry detergent she used and her unhealthy obsession with home decor. It wasn't just Joy who made him think of his family. It was also David, who reminded him of his dad. 

Luke wasn't shocked at all when he ended up sharing a room with Michael. He didn't mind. They've been sleeping in the same bed a lot lately. 

"Michael?" Luke asked in the dark room. He often found himself having deep conversations with Michael in the dark. 

"Hm?" Michael hummed; he was obviously tired. 

"Never mind." Luke muttered sadly. 

Suddenly, Michael draped his arm around Luke, trapping him in his strong and warm embrace. "Tell me," Michael said lowly into Luke's ear. "Or, I'll never let you go. 

Luke remained silent. 

"Okay, then I guess I have to break out the big guns." 

Michael released Luke, but he assaulted Luke with a series of tickles to the stomach and neck. Luke let out an unexpected squeal and struggled to block Michael's hands. It was useless. He became a giggling mess, attempting to muffle his laughs with a fluffy pillow.  

"You'll wake everyone," Michael said in a hushed tone. He eased up on the tickles. "What were you going to say?" 

"Nothing," Luke tried to brush it away. "You'll be bothered by me." 

Michael sighed, "I won't ever." 

Luke bit his lip before continuing, "I miss my family."  

"Oh." Michael deflated. 

"I know, I'm sorry—" 

Michael interrupted him, "It's okay, keep talking." 

Luke hesitated at first, but Michael urged him to continue. "Being around a happy family again makes me want to be with mine, but after I ran away with Damien, they made it clear that they didn't want me." 

"Your family _let_ you run away with Damien?" Michael asked.

"No," Luke admitted. "I rebelled against them. They kept dragging me back, but eventually, they stopped. I'm such a pain." 

"You'll never be a pain," Michael comforted him. "I guess your family is now missing out on such a wonderful person." 

"You're great too, Michael." Luke was sure that it was a lame complaint, but it was better than nothing. 

They continued to talk all night until they both fell fast asleep. 

 

* * *

 

On Thanksgiving, there was many plates of food that looked absolutely delicious, thanks to Joy. Luke, Mali, and Michael helped with some of the dishes. However, Michael was forced to leave the kitchen after he was caught playing with food. 

Luke also got the privilege to meet Harry and Lauren, Ashton's little siblings. Anne was Ashton's mother, and she was a very nice woman. Ashton had her smile, as did her other children. 

The night was full of laughter and happiness. They drank a lot, but Luke was sure he drank the least. Ashton decided he had enough and stumbled to his and Calum's bedroom. Calum followed. 

"I missed these people." Michael said happily. 

Him and Luke were hanging around on the couch, since they believed it wasn't a good idea to be drunk around kids. 

"I know," Luke told him. "I can see how happy you are." 

"You're a smart boy, Luke." Michael chuckled. 

"Thanks, I guess." Luke replied, chuckling as well. 

Their short conversation came to a halt, and Luke found himself staring dumbly at Michael. 

"Have you—" Luke cut himself off, bracing himself for the stupid question. "—ever kissed someone?" 

Michael snorted, "Of course I've kissed someone. I'm in my twenties. Have _you_ even had your first kiss?" 

Luke blushed in embarrassment, but the redness was also an effect of the alcohol in his system. "Of course!" He insisted. His tall posture faltered a bit when he thought of his first kiss. 

"Oh," Michael seemed to notice the way his movements deflated. "It was—" 

"Yeah." Luke didn't want to be reminded of his ex; it hurt too much. 

"Maybe I can make your first kiss experience something better?" 

Luke became stiff— unable to comprehend what Michael _meant_.

Michael leaned forward, making Luke scoot back till his back pressed against the arm of the couch. 

"How was your first kiss?" Michael questioned with a dazed look in his eyes. 

"Rough." Luke answered. 

"Well," Michael continued. "That's not how first kisses usually go." 

"How're they supposed to go?" 

Michael thought about it for a moment, "They're gentle and soft, also a bit clumsy. Here, like this." 

Luke's heart began to beat faster and faster as Michael's lips inched closer to his own. Michael stopped suddenly, taking a moment to look into Luke's eyes. Luke stared back, probably making himself go cross eyed since Michael's face was so close to his. 

Michael took Luke by surprise, closing the space between their lips. Michael's kiss was indeed clumsy. Luke subconsciously placed a hand behind Michael's neck, pulling him closer. Friends  don't usually kiss each other this intimately. 

But, Luke wasn't thinking about what friends do. He was just thinking about the taste of champagne on his lips along with the faint taste of Michael's minty chap stick. 


	8. jealousy keeps containing me

Ever since the kiss, Michael has been feeling awkward and jumpy when around Luke. The blonde didn't seem to remember anything, perhaps because he was pretending or maybe because he truly forgot. 

"Michael?" 

A gentle hand touched Michael's shoulder, and he nearly dropped the bowl in his hands. He flinched away quickly and spun around to push his back against the kitchen counter. 

Luke was staring at him in a confused manner, "Do you have any dirty clothes? I'm heading to the laundromat today." 

"Yeah, in my room inside the hamper." 

Luke smiled at Michael, then proceeded to get Michael's laundry.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Ashton, who was at the dining table, asked. 

"A friendly conversation." Michael replied sarcastically. 

Ashton sighed, "More like a sorry excuse for flirting. I thought you guys were into each other." 

"We're not _into each other_ ," Michael huffed. "We're friends." 

"I see the way you look at him," Ashton argued. "Luke looks at you the same way." 

Michael gripped the bowl tightly in his hands. He thought about the kiss with Luke, and how he actually liked the feeling of it. It felt like he was soaring in the sky whenever he was with Luke, and whenever he saw him smile or laugh. 

"We look at each other like friends do," Michael denied. "There's nothing else happening."  

" _Right_ ," Ashton said as if he didn't believe it. "Luke is basically your territory. You don't let _anyone_ come near him." 

"That's a complete lie," Michael objected. "I'll let people talk to him, or whatever. I just want let anyone _hurt_ him." 

 

* * *

  

When it was time for dinner, Ashton insisted that they go out to eat. 

They ended up going to a semi-formal restaurant. It was kind of small, but it didn't seem that busy anyways. 

"What can I get for you guys today?" The waiter asked. His name tag read Zayn. 

Once they all placed their orders, he was gone, leaving the boys to themselves. Calum and Ashton then excused themselves to wash their hands in the bathroom— though, Michael believed they were up to something else. Michael was seated next to Luke, and noticed how the blonde boy looked a bit out of it. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked him. 

Luke looked at him with a bit of shock, "Oh, I'm okay. I—I'm just wondering if you're mad at me." 

"Why would I be mad at you?" 

"You keep acting jumpy around me." shrugged Luke. 

"I'm not mad you," Michael continued hesitantly. "Remember that night at Calum's parents' house?" 

Luke nodded. 

"Well, I'm kinda being awkward because of that kiss." 

"Kiss?" Luke asked. "I thought it was a demonstration. There was no feelings behind it, so you shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me." 

"Yeah, okay." Michael replied, but something didn't feel right. The way Luke dismissed the kiss didn't feel right. 

As soon as Calum and Ashton came back, the food arrived. 

"A chicken salad, pepperoni pizza, and a Caesar salad," Zayn handed out the plates, but froze momentarily as he stared at Luke. "Man, I think I forgot your food." 

"It's fine." Luke smiled. 

"No, no—" Zayn began, but cut himself off. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before? I think I've seen you next door before." 

"Yeah," Luke replied. "I work at the bakery." 

Zayn grinned, "Definitely. You're the cute blonde with the great smile. I see you every morning when I get coffee." 

"Really?" Luke asked. 

Michael let out a deep breath, "We're still waiting for my friend's pasta." 

"Right," Zayn chuckled. "Anyways, what's your name? Maybe we can hang out sometime." 

"Maybe you can get us his food?" Michael interrupted. 

Michael was fifty percent sure Luke wasn't into this guy. First off, Zayn came on too strong. Sure, Zayn was very good-looking. It was mainly the dark hair and alluring brown eyes. But, Michael knew Luke was into guys like him. He was probably into guys with pale hair and light eyes, right? 

"His name's Luke." Calum piped in. 

"Luke," Michael hated the way it rolled of Zayn's tongue effortlessly. "Cute name for a cute person." 

"He's not _that_ cute," Michael attempted to lie. "You can find cuter boys." 

Michael knew that wasn't true. To be honest, Luke was probably the cutest boy he's ever met— looks and personality wise. 

A pained look took over Luke's expression. 

"Wow, nice job, you dick," Zayn scoffed and Michael. He directed his attention to Luke. "Hey, sweetheart, you're the cutest. Don't let your ass of a friend make you sad." 

"You don't even know if Luke has a boyfriend or girlfriend!" Michael exclaimed. 

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or, a boyfriend?" Zayn rolled his eyes at Michael, but continued to ask the question. 

"You can't just ask that now." Michael sighed in irritation. 

Luke, sensing Michael's growing irritation, went to touch Michael in a comforting way. But, his hand was slapped away by Michael. 

"Michael?" 

"Just take him already," Michael said coldly. "I don't care about Luke anyways. I _don't_ give a flying fuck about him!" 

Luke attempted to suppress a gasp and allowed his hand to fall flat on the table. 

Zayn whistled lowly, "I'll go get that pasta, sweetheart." 

Once he left, Michael willed himself to look at Luke. And, it was a mistake to do so. He couldn't stand the sad, pained look in his sapphire eyes. It looked as if he was going to cry. 

"Luke—" Michael began, but the blonde cut him off.  

"You're just like _D—"_ Luke's voice trembled as he refused to say the name. "And, I— I thought you were different. That you actually lo— _cared_ for me."

Michael felt guilt gnawing at his stomach, "I'm sorry, Luke. Look, I'll let you go on a date with Zayn if you want. I was being overprotective cause your my friend. Maybe it was too much." 

"I don't want to go on a date with Zayn." Luke refused. 

"Then, what _do_ you want?"

Luke didn't respond.

 

* * *

 

The dinner was a mess, thanks to their flirty waiter and Michael's jealousy. He didn't have a right to be jealous unless he was Luke's boyfriend— or, unless Luke was his. 

"That was excellent," Ashton's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I guess you're still not into Luke?" 

"Never." Michael said, but he was now finding it hard to believe that he hadn't developed feelings for the younger boy. 

Calum frowned, "Maybe you should go talk to Luke. He seems... Sad." 

"Where is he?" asked Michael. 

"He's on the balcony, staring at the snowflakes." Calum answered. 

Michael thanked him and went to Luke's aid. On the balcony, he saw him leaning against the railing just staring at the snow like Calum said. 

"Luke?" 

He was quick to turn around and stare at Michael with wide pained eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Michael continued. 

"It's okay." Luke said softly. 

Michael hated how he forgave so easily.

"It's really not," Michael chuckled dryly. "Look, I support you and Zayn going on a date. You can do whatever you want with him." 

"But I don't want to go on a date with Zayn," Luke insisted. "I don't want him."

"Then, why are you so upset?" 

"Because I want to go on a date with _you,"_ Luke blushed as he spoke. "Back at the restaurant, I wanted you to lie and say that I was your's." 

"But, you're not mine." Michael said dumbly. 

Luke smiled shyly, "But, I _want_ to be your's. Ever since you kissed me at the Hood's house, I wanted to be your everything."  

 

* * *

 

 

While Michael and Luke sorted out their priorities on the balcony by making out, Ashton dialed an old friend's number with a devious grin on his face. 

"Hello?" His friend's voice said through the speaker. 

"Hey, listen, Zayn," Ashton said without breaking the grin. "The plan worked. The Muke ship has sailed thanks to your diligence and great acting. I'll pay you tomorrow." 


	9. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short and bland! I'll try to make it longer and better next time. :)

_"Mikey," His mother's voice echoed throughout his mind. She was in pain— no, she was dead. There was no way she could be speaking to him. "Don't touch my son!"_

_The crack of a gun shot silenced her pleads, and the sound of a body hitting the floor resonated._

 

* * *

 

Michael woke up with a start, chest heaving and breathing rapid. He was in the comfort of his own bed with his favorite blonde nestled in between his arms. To comfort himself, he pressed his lips to the back of Luke's head and breathed in the familiar sweet scent. He smelled like cinnamon and angels.

"Mike?" Luke asked groggily as his eyes blinked open slowly. "You're sweaty."

"Yeah." He replied weakly, clutching onto Luke like his life depended on it. 

Luke twisted in his arms till he was facing the older man, "Did you have another nightmare?" There was a frown present on his face. 

"Kinda," said Michael. "It wasn't much." 

"You were _crying_." Luke poured, wiping away the wetness under Michael's eyes with his soft hands. 

Michael gripped Luke's wrists softly, pulling them toward his lips. He kissed Luke's hands, assuring him that he was fine. His lips lingered on Luke's smooth skin. 

"I don't want you to cry." Luke frowned, pulling his hands away from Michael reluctantly. 

"As long as you're with me, I'll be the happiest man alive." 

Luke giggled softly and snuggled further into Michael's chest. Of course, Michael didn't mind. 

"Get back to sleep," Michael told the blonde. "Its three am." 

In no time, Luke fell back asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Michael sighed tiredly as he stared at the ticking clock on the wall of the music store. He had three hours— three hours till he could see Luke again. He received text messages from the boy every now and then, but it wasn't as nice as having him physically. 

"Yo," Ashley whistled, grabbing Michael's attention. "Help the blonde hottie over there. I gotta go. But, make sure to get his number for me." 

"No promises." Michael smirked as he walked over to the tall blonde man. 

"Are you looking for anything in particular, sir?" He asked the person. 

The man turned around, making Michael do a double-take. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but he looked just like Luke. 

"No," The man furrowed his eyebrows. "I just— I thought I saw someone I knew here the other day. He was tall, kinda skinny, and had blonde hair— kinda like me." 

Luke immediately popped into Michael's mind. Could this man be related to Luke somehow? They looked really similar, and he remembered Luke mentioning that he had brothers. 

"Is his name—" 

A kind-looking woman interrupted Michael's question. "Jack!" She called as she carried a small blonde girl. 

"Yeah, Celeste?" He turned his attention to her. 

"We really need to go," She insisted. "Zoey's getting hungry." 

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, I said I just needed to be here for a moment. You two can go to a cafe around here, and I'll meet up." 

Michael was quick to write down his number on a scrap piece of paper and hand it to Jack. Luke _definitely_ mentioned an older brother named Jack who had a sweet girlfriend named Celeste. 

"Go with your family, dude," Michael said. "Call or text me later. I know where your brother is." 

Jack's blue eyes lit up in shock and happiness. He shuffled his feet a bit, not knowing how to handle the shocking news. 

"He's safe?" Jack asked. "My baby brother's okay?" 

"He's doing great." Michael replied. 

Minutes later, the trio left as did Michael. He got home, the first greeting being a big hug from Luke. 

"I couldn't wait for you to get home." Luke grinned. 

"Why's that?" Michael questioned. 

Luke shrugged, "Well, I thought that maybe we could go on a date? A double date, I mean. Ashton suggested it." 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Ash?"

He was hesitant, not sure whether he should agree or not. But when he saw the eager expression on Luke's face, he couldn't say no. However, Michael was disappointed that their first date would be a double date. 

"Don't worry," Luke said. "Ashton said he won't bother us." 

"Yeah, sure," Michael agreed. "I have some good news, actually." 

"What?" 

Michael smiled, "I met your brother Jack today, and he really wants to see you." 

Luke's smiled dropped, "I don't want to see him." 

"Luke, he told me you've been missing for five years. You should—" 

"I _can't_ ," Luke choked. "Not yet, at least." 

Michael forced himself to let go of the topic, even though he felt a tremendous amount of guilt rise. What would he tell Jack? That his brother didn't want to see him after five years? 

"I guess you could say I'm still mad at him," Luke stated after a couple seconds of silence. "He... wasn't very accepting when I came out. Ever since then, we've been distant." 

"It sounded like he missed you, though," argued Michael. "He loves you, Luke." 

"If he loved me, he would've never hurt me." 


	10. 10. let me be your forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

There he was. 

Luke tried to steady his heartbeat as he kept his gaze on Jack. 

"Hey," Michael squeezed his hand softly. "Calm down." 

Luke smiled sheepishly before he strided towards Jack as confidently as he could. 

"Jack." Luke said quietly. 

His older brother looked up from his phone, taking a moment to look at Luke. 

"L—" Jack breathed in relief, and it sounded like he was going to cry. " _You're_ — what the hell happened?" 

Luke was crushed into a hug, and he hugged back with all his might. He never knew that Jack would miss him this much. 

"I'm sorry," Luke said into Jack's shoulder. "I missed you." 

"You're taller than me," Jack said once they pulled apart. "I have to tell Mom, Dad, and Ben. Luke, you've been gone for four years— _hell_ , I don't know how long it's been."

Luke sniffled, attempting to hold back his tears, "Jack, you guys were right. Damien was bad news, and I— he hurt me so bad." 

A large comforting hand that belonged to Jack patted Luke's back gently, and it pulled Luke tighter. 

"I'll hunt that bastard down," Jack promised. "I'll beat the crap out of him." 

Luke let out a wet laugh, "Sure." 

Jack pulled away, then looked at Michael, who was watching from afar. "Is that... your new boyfriend?" 

"Yeah." Luke said with a sheepish smile. 

"He's definitely a keeper." Jack grinned. 

 

* * *

  

Luke sighed tiredly, collapsing onto the bed beside Michael. The older man was fast asleep after such an exhausting reunion. Liz, Luke's mom, and Andrew, his dad gladly accepted Michael and thanked him for leading Jack to Luke's whereabouts. Ben, however, stared Michael downed skeptically. Michael later on proved that he loved Luke very much, and Ben was content for a bit. 

"Hey," Luke giggled when he saw Michael's eyes flutter open. "Missed you." 

"Hmm? _Really_?" Michael asked, rolling over to place a light kiss on Luke's lips. 

Luke kissed back eagerly, climbing on top Michael, and took a seat on his stomach. 

"I was sleeping peacefully, then you came in here and interrupted me." 

"You don't miss me?" 

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pulling him down so that their chests were touching. "You're being dramatic." 

"Say you love me." 

"What's the magic word?" 

Luke didn't utter the word, instead, he nipped the skin of Michael's neck softly and continued to kiss down until he reached the man's shoulder. 

"Stubborn," Michael chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me, Luke Hemmings?" 

"I'm trying to be cute," said Luke. "And, kinda sexy."

Michael placed his hands on Luke's shoulders and pushed him back so their roles were reversed. 

"Well, you're succeeding." 

Luke smirked at Michael as his hands flew to the button of his flannel pajamas. Luke popped the buttons open one by one, painfully slow. 

Michael wanting to rip Luke's shirt off didn't exactly help. 

"I love you, Luke." Michael told the younger man. 

Luke smiled, reaching out to caress Michael's cheek. His slender finger trailed the scar on his face lightly. 

Michael ended up discarding the white button up shirt that Luke wore earlier that day. Luke couldn't help but feel his face heat up at the sight of Michael looking over his scarred body. He expected a look of disgust or hate, but Michael just looked at him in adoration. 

"This is my first time seeing you shirtless." laughed Michael. 

"You don't think I'm ugly?" 

Michael answered Luke's question by kissing every scar on his stomach and chest softly. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you like _him_ ever again." Michael said.

"Mikey," Luke whined. "Please." 

"I want to be with you forever," Michael said, even though it sounded like the cheesiest thing ever. "I want to _be_ your forever." 

Luke blushed, unable to comprehend the words. No one has ever said something like that to him— no one has ever loved him as hard as Michael did. 

"Take me," Luke told him with a shy look. "Make me yours." 

And Michael did.

 

* * *

 

"So," Ashton said awkwardly as he fiddled with the mug in his hands. "Lovely weather we're having."

He looked uncomfortable as he sat at the table with Michael and Luke.

"I guess," Luke said obliviously. "It's kinda hot outside."

"Hot and steamy." Ashton added.

Michael groaned, "Oh my gosh, Ash. Don't tell me..."

Luke tilted his head to the side, "What happened? What is it?" 

"It's nothing." Michael tried to brush it off. 

The blonde watched as the two friends exchanged glances— Michael was awkward and Ashton smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters have been short and crappy lately!


End file.
